Afrontando la realidad
by Paz.247
Summary: bella se atreve a declar sus sentimientos a Edward, pero este sera capaz de responder a ellos...


Todos dicen que cuando asumes la realidad todo se vuelve mas fácil, pero creo q que ese nunca será mi caso, se cual es mi realidad se lo que pasa y lo que nunca pasara pero aun así no puedo aceptarla. A veces me gustaría poder cambar muchas cosas, deshacer cosas que hice que ahora me dañan mas, pero se que no se puede y tengo que aprender a vivir asumiendo mis actos.

Soy Isabella Swan y perdí a mi mejor amigo y unico amor por arriesgarme a algo que no estaba segura.

2 meses atrás….

Conocía a Edward desde que estabamos en el jardín y siempre mantuvimos una amistad muy intima, pero últimamente yo sentia que esa amistad estaba cambiando de mi parte, cuando el se acercaba y me abrazaba sentia mil marposas volar en mi estomago o cuando me invitaba al cine o a cenar sentia como si el mundo fueramos el y yo, pero la realidad no era esa, sino que era "bella eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca cambiara"

El no sabia que con solo esas palabras hacia que mi corazon se partiera en mil pedazos, porque esa era la realidad me enamore de mi amigo, eso deberia por naturaleza estar prohibido, por que sufrir asi no es nada lindo de pasar.

En este tiempo Edward y yo no nos separabamos ni un minutos, andábamos para todos lados juntos, la gente siempre nos preguntaba si estabamos juntos y edward reia y decia no ella es mi mejor amiga y yo solo podia sonreir, pero ya no podia mas, sentia que lo estaba engañando, pero temia a su reacción. Lo ultimo que queria era perder su amistad, que ya no fuera igual, que no me hablara y apenas me mirara.

Una tarde en que decidimos juntarnos para salir a caminar por el pueblo y mientras conversabamos de nuestros planes a futuro, me arme de valor y dije todo.

-Edward, se que esto no es lo que deberia pasar, ni lo que deberia sentir, pero de verdad que ya no puedo con esto, es algo que poco a poco me va superando.

-¿Qué pasa bella, cuentame estas en problemas sabes que puedes confiar en mi?

-si estoy en un gran problema y se que tu no podras ayudarme esta vez.

-¿tan grave es?

-si…lo que pasa es que….. me enamore.

-WoooW! Y lo tenias muy escondido quien es el afortunado.

-mmm…¿tu?

-Edward rio- ya bella no mientas dime su nombre.

-no te miento y eso es lo peor, no se en que momento paso, intente evitarlo, intente no sentirlo pero fue imposible escapar a mis sentimientos, mientras mas intentaba huir de eso mas caía… lo siento … no quiero que esto mate nuestra amistad y se que de ahora en adelante todo cambiara, pero quiero q sepas que todo lo que he hecho no a sido por lo que sentia por ti, sino que todo fue por verdadera amistad, mis actos no eran movidos por el sentimiento que tengo por ti… se que no entenderas esto…solo espero que me perdones. –mire a edward y su cara mostraba sorpresa , no se movia ni decia nada.

-creo que mejor me voy…nos vemos…te quiero. – y salí corriendo de ahí.

Como no me atrevía a afrontar todo lo que habia echo, ya que la siguiente semana a la confeción que le habia echo fue la mas dolorosa de mi vida, ya que el no me hablaba y si lo hacia era muy poco… sentia su disanciamiento hacia mi…y yo no sabia como actuar, sentia que empezaba a morir poco a poco. Asi que tome una decisión drastica, tome mi bolso eche mucha ropa y me fui, si me fui a la casa de una tia en el campo lejoz de la ciudad, no le avise a nadie, solo mis padres sabian pero no podian decir nada, se que mis amigos estarian muy preocupados, alice y rose intentarian bscarme por todo el planeta, emmett y jasper intentarian averiguar con todos porque hui asi y edward….el…estaria ahí.

Y asi es como llevo casi dos meses aquí, no he pisado la ciudad en todo este tiempo, hoy rezienprendi mi celular para ver muchas llamadas perdidas de mis amigos, pero ninguna de el. Tambien habian muchos mensajes de preocupación donde me encontraba si estaba bien y porque habia huido asi, pero ninguno de el, hoy no responderia a nadie, aun no estaba preparada. Mis tios habian sido muy comprensivos trataban de animarme dia a dia y agradecia infinitamente eso pero no, yo sentia que cada vez estaba mas y mas hundida enmi mundo. Dolia y si como dolia esta soledad, dolia el rechazo, dolia haber expresado todo y no recibir ninguna respuesta aunque hubiese sido lamas cruel de todas…duele.

Creo que lo que mas e echo en estos dos meses es llorar, recordar y llorar, si tan solo hubiese guardado lo que sentia ahora intentaria olvidarlo pero con su amistad, con las risas y los buenos momentos, pero la realidad no es esa ahora estoy destrozada.

-Bella querida, alguien pregunta por ti, no lo he visto por aca nunca pero dice que te conocia hace mucho tiempo, quizas es un amigo de por aquí cuando eras pequeña, te espera en el salon. –dijo mi tia con una sonrisa amable, estoy segura noto que tenia los ojos rojos tanto llorar.

-esta bien en un segundo voy. –quien fuese tendria que verme asi, destrozada. Camine hacia el salon y cuando llegue no habia nadie. Pero cuando me gire para salr choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

Senti unos brazos envolverme y me tense.

-perdon…perdoname…eh tardado dos meses en encontrarte y poder decir lo que no dije ese dia, dame solo una oportunidad y si quieres me voy y no me veras mas. –yo estaba aun en shock no sabia que hacer o mejor dicho que hacia el aquí como me encontro.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunte aturdida. El me solto y nos sentamos en el salon.

-luego que te fuiste me costo una semana aceptar todo, pero cuando fui por ti, alice me dijo que te habias ido y no sabian donde, te emos buscardo todo este tiempo… y talvez te preguntes porque no te llame o porque no te mande un mensaje y la respuesta fue cobardia, queria mirarte y decirte todo.

-Edward di ya lo que tienes que decir tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –mi voz fue fria y su rostro reflejo sufrimiento.

-yo…lo siento…yo…lamento no haber echo lo que debi ese dia, no haber dicho lo que debi ese dia, todo me tomo por sorpresa y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar de decirte…si yo tambien me siento asi…si yo tambien me enamore de mi amiga y por eso no la dejaba sola ni un minuto….si somos dos los que no sabiamos como actuar para no dañar a la otra persona. –debia estar soñando, edward no podia estar diciendo todo esto.

-edward vete, no quiero tu lastima ahora, eso me doleria mucho mas.

-no bella no me ire sinti, esto no es lastima es lo que siento y se que te es difícil creer pero yo te e buscado por todos lados e visitado a toda tu familia pregutando si estas ahí hasta que por fin llegue aquí por casualidad y si aquí estabas.

-¿porque me dices todo esto ahora? Después de todo este tiempo que he intentado olvidarte. –solloce.

-lo siento –agacho la cabeza – creo entender lo mal que te has sentido este tiempo, yo creo haberme sentido de una manera similar, pero estarias dispuesta a volver e ¿intentarlo conmigo una vez?- guardo silencio y seguia mirando el suelo.

-edward…yo…no quiero sufrir mas de lo que he sufrido –me iba a interrumpir pero le pedi q se callara – asi que mi respuesta es si…si estoy dispuesta, porque ya note que sin ti a mi lado las cosas no marchan bien.

Edward levanto la mirada y se acerco hacia donde estaba yo, puso sus manos en mi cara secando las lagrimas que por ahí bajaban y lentamente se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, fue el mejor beso que podria haber experimentado, una mezcla de perdon, amor y esperanza, lo decian todo.

Ese mismo día volví a mi casa, mis amigos me recriminaron mucho tiempo lo mal que estaban por mi partida precipitada, pero todo se les olvido cuando Edward les contó como logro traerme de vuelva, esta demás decir que Alice y Rose se pusieron a gritar como unas locas de pura felicidad y ha hacer miles de preguntas.

Y es asi como con Edward llevabos 4 años casados, si casados. Estuvimos de novios dos años luego de ese día. Un dia de sol raro por estos lado Edward me invito a caminar y entre risas y conversaciones me pidio que me casara con él y que nos fueramos a vivir juntos como una familia.

Hace un año y medio tuve a mi primer hijo Tony es una copia de su padre con mi color de pelo, es amado por toda la familia por ser el primer nieto. Bueno y ahora me encuentro sentada en el jardín de nuestra hermosa casa viendo como mi hijo y esposo juegan a hacerse cosquillas.

-bella, amor ¿estas bien?

-si cariño, no te preocupes por mi –Edward siemrpe tan sobre protector y mas ahora que tengo 8 meses de embarazo, llegara a nuestras vidas Mady.

Y asi fue como por arriesgarme a algo que me destrpzp el corazon, pude aprender a sobrevivir y a ver que no todo siempre esta perdido, sino que hay que dar tiempo a las cosas, todo se arregla y en mi caso fue todo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Y si puede que haya perdido a mi mejor amigo y mi unico gran amor, pero a cambio de eso gané al mejor esposo y a los amores de mi vida.


End file.
